1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor carrier, and more particularly to a stepped elastic positioning structure for a semiconductor carrier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional semiconductor carrier 10 includes a plurality of walls 11 arranged in a matrix manner to define a plurality of recesses 12 for holding and protecting semiconductors. Each of the recesses 12 is an upstanding wall 121 and an oblique wall 122 connected to the upstanding wall 121 and extending toward the recess 12, so that the peripheral surface of the semiconductor A can be clamped by the oblique wall 122 and positioned on the bottom 123 of the recess 12, preventing the pin A1 of the semiconductor A from getting into contact with the bottom 123 of the recess 12.
It is to be noted that there is interval left between the semiconductor A and the upstanding wall 121 when the semiconductor A is received the recess 12, so as to prevent the semiconductor A from getting stuck in the recess 12, thus facilitating putting semiconductor into and taking it out of the recess 12. However, the semiconductor carrier 10 is used to carry a plurality of micro semiconductors A, and when the semiconductors A are not positioned well, even slight vibration might cause disengagement of the semiconductor A from the recess 12, causing unnecessary damage. Furthermore, the existing recesses 12 are only capable of holding similarly sized semiconductors A due to the fact that a relatively large semiconductor A may get stuck in the recess 12, and a small semiconductor A is very likely to disengage from the recess 12.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.